


Diaphanous

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaphanous: (adj) Light, delicate, and translucent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphanous

Sam kissed along Gabe’s jaw and down his neck, a smile on his lips. Gabe purred, tilting his head back to give Sam more room to work with- room that Sam happily took advantage of by biting down hard enough to make Gabe whimper.

“Show them to me.”

Gabriel tensed up- it was an order from a human for something far beyond the human concept of intimacy. But it was also an order from Sam Winchester and something about that boy made Gabriel want to bare his whole damn Grace. But that would put Sam’s pretty hazel eyes at risk, so Gabe gave him the next best thing.

His wings.

They were a small piece of his Grace, not enough to hurt Sam, but enough to be intimate beyond human comprehension. And Sam understood the gravity of the gesture- he was the first to see them in centuries. Angel wings had no place on a trickster’s back.

The first time he saw them was an accident, a lack of self control on Gabriel’s part. Sam had, by that point, (a few months post-“We should have casual sex sometimes” and a few months pre-“I love you”) learned many of Gabriel’s erogenous zones and kinks and was not above using the knowledge to his advantage. Sam fucked him hard, nipping along the line of his throat, burying a hand in his hair and tugging and using his free hand to pump Gabe’s cock, twisting his wrist and thumbing the head on every upstroke. Near sensory overload (and that was saying a lot for an archangel) had Gabe screaming Sam’s name and forgetting all about keeping his wings tucked away in a pocket dimension. It was only a split second, a quick glimpse, but Sam saw and he wanted more.

It took three months (and three words) to get Gabe to let him see them again, this time on purpose. No one could ever get Gabriel to admit it (and if you tried you’d be smote) but the Messenger of God blushed that day.

Sam marveled, mouth open slightly in awe. And Gabriel felt more like the holy creature he was than he had in forever. Sam didn’t touch, that first time; he just looked, taking it all in.

Two huge appendages (bumping the ceiling, the walls, the floor) made not of the pearly white feathers Sam might have been expecting, but of pure golden Grace. They were delicate looking, translucent, but it was clear by the buzz of energy in the air that they held an ancient power- something stronger than Sam could fathom. And to think, they belonged to a man (were being shown off on a vessel) that was a full nine inches shorter than Sam himself.

Sam’s second viewing brought him what he really wanted- touch. The energy that flowed through the non-feathers called to his fingers. He looked up at Gabe who smiled and gave him a nod, butterscotch eyes glowing- his vessel was full of uncaged Grace for the time being (and it was beautiful). And Sam, like any good curious human, couldn’t resist after he got the go-ahead. 

He touched.

It was a literal shock at first, but he was too caught up in the need to feel more to really pay the shock any heed. He ran his fingers through the not-quite-solid wings (“A non-newtonian fluid, perhaps?” his science classes from school reminded him), smiling because he just couldn’t help himself. Gabe’s breath caught in his throat as Sam explored and when the hunter heard that sound he stopped and pulled his hand back.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop right now, Sam Winchester.”

Sam chuckled and kissed his cheek, dipping his fingers back into the Grace on display. When Sam closed his fist, squeezing a little, Gabriel actually moaned. 

“That feels good?”

“It all feels good, kiddo.”

Gabe pulled Sam closer, kissing him, purring. Sam continued blindly fondling Gabe’s wings as he settled his hips against the archangel’s, smiling.

“I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabe opened his eyes and grinned up at him.

“I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
